Camion
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Duo est Pimprenelle...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : C'est complètement… vous verrez.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre ?**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Brisbynette avec qui on a piqué un fou-rire de merde ce matin à une heure du matin XDXDXD ¤ gros câlin ¤ **

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**Camion**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Paris, 21 Janvier AC 202 **

¤

Duo Maxwell, ex pilote de Deathscythe, Deathscythe Hell et Deathscythe Hell Custom,

Preventer à ses heures, ferrailleur à d'autres heures et électron libre tout le temps était un être drôle, intelligent, jovial,

positivement adorable et irrémédiablement chiant par certains aspects.

¤

- Duo, tu as fini ton rapport ?

- Ouais 'Ro, je relis et c'est good… voilà, tiens.

- Hn.

- Un merci ça t'arracherait la gueule, 'Ro ?

- ¤ petit sourire en coin ¤

- ¤ tape amicale derrière la tête ¤

¤

Ce n'était pas son caractère parfois difficile et ingérable, son humour pas toujours bien placé et son rire beaucoup trop communicatif qui le rendaient chiant, non.

¤

- Parfait.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Ro' depuis le temps ?

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Réponds pas à la question, surtout !

- _¤ c'est ce que je fais ¤ _Alors ? Tu fais quelque chose ou non ?

- Euh, non pourquoi ?

_- … Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? _

¤

Enfin, si, quand même, mais quand on le connaissait on finissait par en avoir l'habitude et, selon la situation, soit subir, soit l'envoyer bouler loin, oui, oui.

¤

- Dîner avec moi ça te tente ? C'est toi qui choisis où on mange.

- Ok, 'Ro, je préviens les autres. Pas besoin de se changer on reste en uniforme, hein ? Et puis on y va maintenant parce que j'ai la dalle. Tu choisis ? J'ai pas d'idée.

¤

On avait souvent les défauts de ses qualités et en amitié il fallait faire des concessions, personne n'était parfait, si, si.

¤

- ¤ retient la main qui allait décrocher le téléphone de son bureau ¤ Juste toi, Duo. Toi et moi.

- ¤ regard concerné ¤ Toi t'as pas envie de voir du monde.

_- … ¤ lève les yeux au plafond ¤ _

- Quoique c'est pas comme si t'avais envie de voir du monde d'hab.

_-__ Y aurait-t-il un tilt ?_

- ¤ main compréhensive sur l'épaule ¤.

_- … no tilt… . ¤ gros soupir ¤_ Après on pourra aller chez moi boire un dernier verre.

¤

Non, ce qui rendait Duo Maxwell pénible était qu'en certaines circonstances il ne comprenait strictement rien à rien.

¤

- Mais tu ne bois jamais ? ¤ regard très concerné ¤ Toi ça va vraiment pas, t'as pas envie d'être seul ce soir.

_- ..._

_- _La dernière mission t'as pas fait du bien.

_- M'en fous de la dernière mission. _Je n'ai pas « pas envie d'être seul ». J'ai envie d'être avec _toi_.

- Ok on sera que tous les deux, tu pourras décompresser tranquille.

¤

Encéphalogramme plat.

¤

¤

- Il est super intime ce resto, noir et violet, vraiment sympa les tons.

_- Merci je sais, j'ai réservé. _

_-_ Table isolée, chaises velours confortables, mon cul apprécie l'attention – nan mais ça compte ! - lumières tamisées, mini bougies violettes qui puent pas – nan mais c'est important, hein, me regarde pas comme ça ! -, petite musique pas relou - super le sax'….

- …

- Nan c'est vrai quoi d'habitude on s'entend plus péter…

_- Je me contrefous du décor, arrête d'énumérer ce que je vois… _

- M'enfin c'est le lieu et l'ambiance pour se confier alors vas-y. Tu sais que je suis ton pote, hein ? Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

¤

Encéphalogramme faxable.

¤

- Alors ?

- Maxwell, je t'aime.

- ¤ main sur l'épaule ¤ Moi aussi je t'aime, buddy. Commandons, j'ai la dalle et toi aussi, t'as l'air fatigué.

_- Tu me fatigues… on peut pas être plus clair que ça ! Pourquoi il comprend pas… _

- S'il vous plaît ? Un croque-monsieur…

- _Et si je le faisais boire il serait moins à la ramasse ? Quoique… _

**¤**

**« Flashback six mois auparavant Juillet AC 201, Bureau de Trowa Barton »**

¤

Heero s'était présenté au bureau de son ami un jour complètement désespéré après une réunion plus que frustrante.

Les missions s'étaient parfaitement déroulées…

¤

- Yuy. ¤ ne lève pas les yeux de son écran ¤

- Barton.

- ¤ lève les yeux au ton employé ¤ … Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un.

- ¤ regard noir ¤

¤

Les rapports dûment remis dans les temps impartis…

¤

- Quoique tu as toujours l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un. Un peu plus que d'habitude.

- Et toi tu es bien bavard.

- ¤ sourire ¤ A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Quel est le problème.

¤

Les équipes sélectionnées pour les prochaines investigations parfaitement opérationnelles…

¤

- Il ne comprend rien.

¤

Et il ne comprenait rien.

¤

- Qui ?

¤

Qui, hein ?

¤

- Maxwell.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que Maxwell ne comprendra pas quelque chose.

- ...

- Il n'a compris que Quatre et moi étions ensemble que lorsqu'il nous a surpris. Maxwell est plutôt dans son monde quand il veut.

- Maxwell ne comprend pas que je suis attiré par lui.

- ¤ Haussement de sourcil brun-roux ¤ Et personne ne comprend que tu sois attiré par Maxwell même si tout le monde le sait, sauf lui.

¤

Une journée infernale pour Heero Yuy. L'objet de son attention avait été, comme à son habitude, parfaitement imperméable à sa séduction.

¤

- ¤ regard extra noir ¤

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu étais plus ou moins en relation exclusive avec ton ordinateur.

- ¤ sourire cynique ¤ Me dit-il alors qu'il a très longtemps astiqué son demi-masque.

- ¤ sourire carnassier ¤ Seulement je ne l'astique plus et toi tu astiques ton portable. Ta frustration m'amuse, Yuy.

¤

Oui, il voyait cela au regard vert pétillant dont la moquerie n'était pas vraiment discrète.

¤

- Non mais sérieusement, Trowa, je n'en peux plus. Cela fait des mois que cela dure, je vais finir par le prendre contre le mur et il va comprendre.

- Essaie la porte, c'est plus doux.

¤

Trowa, la compassion incarnée.

¤

- …

- Blague à part, calme-toi et procède par étapes. Maxwell sait que tu es attiré par d'autres êtres vivants ?

- Il sait que je suis bisexuel.

- Et tu lui as dit clairement ?

¤

Oui.

¤

- Je lui ai dit « je suis bisexuel ». Comme quand il m'a dit qu'il était gay. Clairement.

- Ah en effet, c'est clair.

¤

Oui hein ?

Heero Yuy savait être clair.

¤

- Tu vois ? Je lui ai même dit que j'avais eu un temps une relation secrète avec Réléna. Et avant que tu ne me demandes, il m'a répondu « ah bon » et il est passé à autres choses.

- Je vois. ¤ plie le coude droit et cale son menton dans sa paume droite, un air mi impassible, mi intrigué ¤.

¤

Ah oui ?

Tant mieux il allait pouvoir lui filer un coup de main.

¤

- Ah tu _vois_ ? Eclaire-moi, alors.

- Façon de parler.

- Si c'est pour me dire cela, tais-toi.

¤

Oh tiens, Trowa allait faire de l'esprit.

¤

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me tais.

¤

Oui Trowa faisait de l'esprit mais ce n'était pas le moment.

¤

- …

- Ok, ok, j'arrête. Tu lui as dit clairement que tu étais intéressé par lui ? Peut-être que tu es trop subtile…

¤

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond sale.

¤

- Il est plutôt trop con, oui ? ¤ soupire ¤ Oui je lui ai dit très clairement. Ces derniers mois ? Je lui ai dit que les années lui avaient fait du bien, il m'a dit merci, à toi aussi.

¤

Pas glop.

Trowa resta impassible, la paume droite soutenant toujours son menton.

¤

- …

- Je l'ai invité plusieurs fois au restaurant, comme me l'a suggéré Po en me racontant son premier rendez-vous avec Chang. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, la visite médicale déliait les langues apparemment.

¤

Ah, glop ?

¤

- Ah. Et ?

- Et Maxwell m'a dit merci et il a payé systématiquement sa part.

¤

Fausse alerte.

Pas glop.

¤

- …

- Je l'ai invité à voir un film dont je ne me rappelle plus du nom parce que je m'en contrefous, juste parce qu'il voulait le voir – je lui ai même fait croire que je vous avais invité et que vous aviez eu un empêchement–

¤

Trowa essayait de rester impassible mais un tic nerveux fit bouger ses paupières trop rapidement.

Il allait soit pleurer.

Soit rire.

¤

- Trop aimable.

- Et j'ai acheté un grand sceau de popcorn parce qu'il les aime. Ce n'est pas drôle.

¤

Il pouffait à l'intérieur.

Heero Yuy qui n'arrivait pas à ses fins c'était comique.

¤

- Non, vraiment pas.

- … J'ai voulu me la jouer romantique, comme me l'a suggéré une publicité, en lui prenant discrètement la main dans le sceau et cela l'a fait rire parce qu'il a cru que je n'avais pas fait exprès.

¤

NE pas rire.

Ne PAS rire.

Ne pas RIRE.

¤

- …

- Et il m'a donné le reste du sceau en prétendant qu'il était vraiment trop « morfale » et qu'il allait tout manger à ce rythme… et le pire, le pire ! Ce n'était même pas une excuse parce que le sceau était presque vide.

¤

Heero Yuy frustré c'était hilarant.

Et si Trowa Barton n'était pas Trowa Barton, il aurait roulé sur la moquette beige papier de verre de son bureau et frappé frénétiquement du poing.

Il se contenta de rire à gorge déployée.

Un rire discret mais qui lui laissait les yeux brillants et deux larmes sur les joues.

¤

- Désolé. Tu sais qu'il ne le fait vraiment pas exprès ? Pour lui vous êtes amis, ce n'est pas parce que tu as plus ou moins changé d'attitude qu'il est censé le percevoir.

- ¤ regard sceptique ¤

¤

Ben voyons.

Ce n'était pas comme si il était particulièrement discret.

Pas particulièrement voyant non plus, mais pas discret.

¤

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois voyant qu'il te voit vraiment.

- Il ne voit que ce qu'il veut bien, surtout.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse buté.

Fallait pas prendre les gens pour plus bêtes qu'ils n'étaient.

¤

- Non, pas forcément. Il te voit mais il ne te regarde pas. Oblige-le à te regarder bien en face. Mets-le au pied du mur et tu verras ce qu'il te répond.

¤

C'était qu'il avait l'air sérieux le Barton à débiter des âneries plus grosses que lui.

Il ETAIT voyant !

Maxwell ne le voyait pas, point !

Pourquoi le remettre en question lui, d'abord ?

¤

- Parce que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ce n'est pas assez au pied du mur, peut-être ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas intéressé, tout simplement.

- Alors qu'il te le dise clairement. Un « comprends tout seul » comme dirait Duo, ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Maxwell est corrosif.

¤

Soupir de Trowa qui appuyait de temps en temps sur la touche « enregistrer » histoire de ne pas perdre son travail avec ces conneries.

Parce que, tant qu'on n'était pas concerné, les problèmes affectifs des autres, même si on compatissait… ben c'était pas qu'on s'en foutait, mais presque.

Ce n'était pas la frustration de Heero qui allait nourrir Trowa.

Même si cela nourrissait ses souvenirs.

¤

- En l'occurrence là, il est laxatif.

- Hn ?

- Il te fait chier.

¤

Il fallait l'admettre.

¤

- … oui. Il est surtout corrosif. Je n'ai pas été attiré tout de suite, il a bien fallu cinq ans.

¤

Un éclair – enfin – de compréhension dans les yeux verts.

Heero était parti se réfugier cinq minutes dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, alors que Duo venait de transformer un rendez-vous à deux

en énième invitation collective.

Les cinq minutes s'éternisaient mais Trowa n'était pas insensible même si toute cette situation le faisait sourire, voir rire.

Et lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un, sauf que lui avait été plus radical.

¤

- C'est la surexposition qui te l'a fait voir autrement. Comme moi avec Quatre.

¤

Ah oui, il le voyait venir, l'exemple roi.

Moi et moi et moi.

Trowa Barton, emmerdeur à ses heures.

Mégalomane patenté.

¤

- Contrairement à une légende urbaine cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble lui et moi.

¤

Heero s'en foutait complètement.

Non il n'était pas jaloux.

Non il n'était pas dégoûté.

¤

- Contrairement à une autre légende urbaine, son empathie n'est pas un GPS.

¤

Ah, il marquait un point.

Un jour où Duo avait demandé à Quatre où était Trowa, Quatre avait sorti son GSM.

Le mythe était clos.

Mais ils devaient revenir à un sujet bien plus important.

Lui.

¤

- Cela fait un an que j'essais de me faire comprendre par Duo et il ne comprend rien à rien. Comment tu as fait, toi, avec Quatre ?

¤

Un sourire carnivore.

¤

- Oh moi ? Je l'ai invité chez moi et je l'ai fait boire comme un trou.

¤

Ah…

Idée ?

¤

- Ah, pas bête. Et ?

- Je me suis réveillé dans son lit avec les fesses en chou-fleur, lui endormi sur mon dos et moi avec la gueule de bois et très peu de souvenirs, certains sont drôles et d'autres… hmm...

¤

Ah ?

Tiens…

Quatre n'avait pas eu besoin de GPS pour trouver la petite fleur de Trowa.

Même si Trowa avait prévu de cueillir la petite fleur du blond.

¤

- …

- Surprise, surprise.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

¤

Sourire extatique.

¤

- Il faut une première fois à tout, Heero. Les imprévus c'est très bien aussi.

- …

- Quatre est un Cosaque, insubmersible, l'alcool c'est de l'eau aromatisée pour lui, par contre j'ai beau avoir une haute tolérance, je n'en ai pas moins des limites.

¤

Bien fait.

¤

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

¤

Le regard vert s'était fait perçant, la bouche s'était faîte sèche et une langue gourmande était venue l'humecter.

Des dents étaient venues mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Une cravate kaki avait été desserrée et un bouton avait libéré un col de chemise devenu trop étroit.

Les souvenirs donnaient chaud à Trowa.

Sa voix s'était faîte rauque lorsqu'il avait déclaré sur le ton de la confidence.

¤

- Heero. Je n'ai pas marché droit pendant un certain temps mais c'était tellement bon. Et… hmmm, une fois la gueule de bois passée, lui non plus. Oh. Que. Non.

- …

¤

Le rat.

¤

- On a passé la semaine au lit, moi sur son dos ou sur son ventre, la tête entre ses cuisses ou la sienne contre..., sa bouche… oh il m'a rendu dingue.

- …

- Je l'ai retourné aussi. Tu m'as donné envie de lui, Heero, ça va être sa fête ce soir… ou peut-être cette après-midi.

¤

Le salaud.

¤

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Oh ? Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter.

¤

Connard.

De toute façon ses idées étaient complètement irréalisables.

Pourquoi il était venu déjà ?

¤

- … De toute façon faire boire Duo ne servirait à rien. Quand il boit il dort, je le sais, je l'ai raccompagné chez moi un nombre incalculable de fois après une bonne cuite et tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire c'était bonne nuit.

¤

Barton le regardait comme s'il lui faisait pitié ?

Ok il était pathétique.

¤

- … Ok. Dans mon état d'ébriété assez avancé j'ai fait quelque chose qui a beaucoup fait rire Quatre. Ce quelque chose a peut-être contribué aux événements qui nous ont conduits à être ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Oh.

¤

Ah, lumière ?

¤

- ¤ chuchote ¤

- JAMAIS !

- Tu es désespéré Heero ?

¤

Oui, hein ?

¤

- …

- Alors tu le feras. Je ne te le souhaite pas, je souhaite qu'il comprenne les mots simples et clairs, mais s'il ne comprend pas tu peux toujours essayer…

- …

¤

**« Fin du Flashback »**

¤

¤

Donc Duo Maxwell était sur certains points un encéphalogramme plat.

Et pouvait avoir le QI d'une huître.

¤

- Alors Heero, c'est quoi le problème ? T'as à peine touché à ton steak mais qu'est-ce que tu tises !

- Tu vas pouvoir me ramener alors. Ok je n'ai aucun problème avec l'alcool par contre l'éthylomètre en aura un avec moi si je suis pris au volant avec un taux supérieur à la norme. Tu dormiras chez moi.

- Merci vieux, j'avoue j'aurais été deg de reprendre les transports puisqu'on est venus avec ta caisse.

¤

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être victime de cécité le pauvre parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir la comprenette facile en certaines circonstances, il se trouvait myope comme une taupe.

Et pourtant il portait des lunettes de lecture rectangulaires noires adaptées à sa vue – il détestait les lentilles de contact, aucun objet n'approcherait si près de ses yeux, trop dangereux -.

¤

- Alors vieux. Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- A quel moment ? J'ai pas dû suivre, désolé, ils ont augmenté le volume, là.

- _Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, imbécile. _Rentrons, on s'entendra mieux chez moi.

- Ok… on y va ?

- Je finis ma bière. _J'aurais besoin de boire pour faire ce que je vais faire… il n'a rien compris. A situation exceptionnelle, réponse exceptionnelle… non ? _

¤

Duo Maxwell n'arrivait pas à voir que Heero Yuy était très attiré par lui. Amoureux de lui.

¤

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Heero, ils ouvrirent l'interrupteur et, après avoir été s'avachir sur le canapé vert moche avec leurs écrase-merdes,

Duo s'était levé pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et en prendre un au métis, juste au cas où les bières ne seraient pas passées le lendemain.

On avait beau tenir l'alcool comme un chef, le transit intestinal n'était pas forcément d'accord avec la réflexion.

Il versait l'eau dans les verres quand Heero vint le rejoindre.

L'Américain – tout du moins pseudo Américain – s'était tourné vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

¤

- Tiens buddy, bois un coup. Après tu vas te reposer et ça ira mieux.

¤

Eclat de rire hystériquement frustré d'un brun aux yeux bleus.

Le brun refuse le verre et Duo hausse les épaules et le dépose sur la table de la cuisine blanche et jaune.

Il garde son propre verre et, les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, en boit lentement le contenu.

¤

- Non ça n'ira pas mieux. Ça n'ira pas mieux tant que tu ne comprendras pas que c'est _toi_ mon problème.

¤

Regard de l'Américain complètement ahuri.

¤

- Euh…

¤

F ?

¤

- Je t'aime, Duo.

- Moi aussi buddy.

¤

Le regard indigo était gentil et sincère.

Amical et sincère.

Main hâlée qui atteint un front dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

¤

- Non, Duo. Je t'AIME.

- Moi aussi, buddy.

¤

Ton décidé, amical.

Heero allait péter un câble.

Il prend le verre des mains de Duo et en descend le contenu avant de le poser avec force sur la table.

RIP verre.

¤

- Oh, Pimprenelle ? Tu te réveilles un peu ? Je suis _amoureux_.

- Ah ? De qui ? C'est ça qui te mets dans cet état-là ?

¤

Haussement de sourcil d'un Américain excédé.

Peut-être aussi excédé que le métis mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

¤

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Ben non. Exprès de quoi ? Je suis censé savoir de qui tu parles ?

¤

Cas désespéré, hein ?

Mesures désespérées, hein ?

¤

- …

- Tu vois si j'étais con je me dirais que puisque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ben tu m'aimes.

- …

¤

Achevez-le…

Heero était agnostique mais merde, quoi, merde, il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de chance ?

Et Pimprenelle qui continuait…

¤

- Le nombre de fois où je dis je t'aime dans la journée… je dis même je t'aime à mon ordinateur et je vais pas passer ma vie avec ! Quoique, ça dépend si je lui mets assez de RAM.

- Je t'en mettrais de la RAM moi.

- C'est bon je me rentre. Je suis pas venu jusque chez toi pour me bouffer tes états d'âme. Je suis pas ton punching-ball vocal.

- …

¤

Non…

¤

- Règle tes problèmes de cul avec ton ou ta pouffiasse mais fous-moi la paix. Super l'amitié.

¤

Non, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

¤

- Quand tu seras calmé tu pourras me parler. Hey ?

- Non.

¤

Duo avait voulu passer mais Heero avait fait rempart de son corps, coinçant l'Américain entre la table de la cuisine et lui-même.

¤

- Bouge, Heero.

- Non.

¤

La voix de Heero, de coléreuse s'était faîte un peu plus douce.

La voix de Duo, de douce et compréhensive s'était faîte coupante.

Le métis allait mettre son plan à exécution.

Le métis allait se faire écharper.

Laconique.

¤

- Dis « camion », Duo.

¤

Regard d'incompréhension totale.

¤

- Hein ?

¤

Trowa…

¤

- Dis « camion ».

- ¤ air suspicieux ¤ Euh c'est une sorte de code ? Il y a des micros dans la pièce.

¤

Trowa…

¤

- Non. Dis « camion », Duo.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? « Camion » de quoi, tu me prends pour une…

¤

Trowa était vraiment bourré quand il avait dit cela à Quatre.

Quand il avait trouvé cette excuse pour glisser la main entre ses jambes et klaxonner doucement son entrecuisse.

Les deux étaient tellement partis que cela les avait plus ou moins conduit au point où ils étaient aujourd'hui.

¤

- … meuf ?

- Pouet Pouet.

¤

Heero avait laissé sa main droite se poser sur la chemise beige de Duo, au niveau du ventre, avant de glisser directement sur son entrejambe, entre ses cuisses et d'y exercer deux fermes et douces pressions.

Les yeux de l'ex pilote 01 – qui avait dû signer son arrêt de mort – étaient ancrés dans les orbes indigo de l'Américain.

Orbes qui restèrent interdites avant de se voiler, de bien remarquer que non, ce n'était pas un accident.

Que _ou_i, la main de Heero était toujours… là.

Et que _non_ elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Duo ne secoue la tête et se ressaisisse.

¤

- Euh Heero.

- Hm ?

- Ta main est sur…

- Et ma bouche est sur ton cou et mon souffle est contre ton oreille.

- …

- Ça fait des _mois_ que je te le dis mais tu ne _comprends_ pas. Est-ce que tu _comprends_ ce qu'il se passe, Duo ?

¤

Tiens, Duo respirait plus fort.

Tiens, il ne le frappait pas.

Chance ?

¤

- C'est une blague ?

- _Non_, Duo.

- Ce… ce n'est pas l'alcool ?

¤

Lumière dans la nuit !

Lobe mordillé.

¤

- Ce n'est pas l'alcool. Est-ce que tu _comprends_ le problème ?

- Je… crois ?

¤

Sourire carnassier.

¤

- Je vais t'expliquer…

¤

Lèvres dévorées.

Le lendemain Duo se sentit très con de n'avoir strictement rien vu tout ce temps.

Heureux et très con.

¤

- Et c'est en me mettant la main au panier que tu voulais te faire comprendre, Ro ? T'as pas honte ?

- Non parce que ça a marché. Les méthodes traditionnelles ne fonctionnaient pas avec toi. _J'ai RAME._

¤

Et il gagna définitivement le surnom de Pimprenelle.

Mais Heero s'en foutait, il l'avait, c'était ce qui comptait.

Duo ne serait plus aveugle aux avances de Heero-Pouet-Pouet.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Vala ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma choupie !

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ se marre ¤**


End file.
